Man Flu
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Title is a little give away. One agent comes to the rescue of another very sick and poorly agent and they both get more than they thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- not mine or this would be on the screen not in fan fiction.**

**AN**\- **This** **has** **been** **battering** **up** **against** **the** **side** **of** **my** **head** **shouting** **to** **be** **written** **down** **for** **awhile**. **I** **tried** **to** **leave** **it** **till** **I** **could** **wrap** **up** **one** **of** **my** **other** **stories** **but** **it** **wouldn't** **leave** **me** **alone**. **Now** **since** **I** **have** **got** **it** **out** **my** **head** **it** **might** **leave** **me** **to** **finish** **my** **other** **stories.**

* * *

Meredith Brody walked into the office early Monday morning. Seeing her boss Dwayne Pride sitting at his desk working away on his computer she bid him good morning. Looking across at her partners desk she was surprised to see it empty. Where was LaSalle? He was never late, especially on Monday as it was doughnut day. He would always be in early on Monday carrying a huge box of doughnuts that he picked up on the way in. Looking across at Pride she could see he was deep in concentration so she stepped up to his desk.

"Any idea where LaSalle is? He's never late on a Monday" as she looked at her boss hoping he knew where he was.

"No idea, I was going to ask you if you had heard from him" as Pride looked up from his computer screen.

"I haven't seen or heard from him since Feriday when he left which is odd. I know he was at a game Saturday so thought he was busy" as she started to get worried.

Pulling her phone out her pocket she hit button 2 and held it till the phone speed dialed LaSalle. Listening she heard the phone ring till it went to voice mail. Hanging up she looked at Pride and then back at LaSalle's desk.

"Voicemail. We got anything on? I might go check on him, he's probably just over slept" as she looked again at his desk.

Pride dug around in the top draw of his desk and pulled out a set of keys.

"Here, go check on him. If anything does come up I will ring you. Let me know when you do find him" as he passed her the keys.

"Will do" as she grabbed her bag from her desk and left.

Driving over to LaSalle's house she was getting more and more anxious for her partner. This was so unlike him to be late so there must be something wrong. She had said to Pride that he had probably just slept in but she didn't believe that as it was so unlike LaSalle. Finally arriving at his house she pulled up behind his car which was still parked up. Getting out her car she went up and walked round LaSalle's car making sure it was locked and everything looked in its place. Seeing everything was normal she made her way up the front path leading to the house, making sure she looked around and checked over all the windows at the front visually.

Arriving at the front door she wrapped on the door hard and waited. No reply, knocking again she pulled the keys out her pocket and started to place them in the lock. When she got no reply the second time she turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Stepping inside she listened for any sounds of movement as she closed the door behind her and put the keys back in her pocket. When she heard nothing she instinctively reached found and drew her weapon. Keeping it low she walked along the hallway checking the lounge as she passed before making her way to the kitchen. Finding no sign of her partner downstairs and still not hearing any noise she made her way to the foot of the stairs.

"LaSalle you up there?" As she aimed her gun up the stairs and slowly made her way up still listening for any sound.

By the time she reached the top she was very worried now as the house seemed deserted. Giving one last shout for her partner she stopped and looked from left to right as she waited. Finally she heard something to her left, it was very faint and sound like breathing but it sounded more like a wheeze than a normal intake of breath. Making sure she kept her gun level in front of her she made her way to where she thought the noise had come from.

As she approached the door she could hear the noise getting a little louder but she couldn't tell what it was. See could see the door was open a little so trying to look through it without opening she couldn't really see much. Taking a deep breath she stepped up and pushed the door open and went inside the room. Making a quick sweep of the room she found what she was looking for under a mass of blankets in the bed.

Making her way over to the bed she stepped over a pile of dirty clothes, then made her way though the scatter of used tissues and empty cups. The place was a mess and didn't look like it had been cleaned in days. As she approached the bed she kept her weapon at the ready but let her guard drop a little as she could see the top of a head poking out the blankets and could tell by the hair it was her partner. Reaching out she gently shook LaSalle and called his name.

LaSalle shifted a little but never moved from under the blankets. Shaking him again she called again but a little louder. It was then she got a response. LaSalle uncovered his head from the blankets and rolled on his side just in time for a coughing fit to start. He coughed and coughed till his face turned a deep shade of red. Stepping back a little Brody waited to till he stopped coughing before stepping up to the bed again. When he had finished coughing LaSalle looked up through red bloodshot bleary eyes to see who had came in and disturbed him. Finally he fixed his eyes on a worried looking Brody staring down at him.

"Morning" he croaked out as another coughing fit took over his body.

Brody waited again till he stopped coughing and then sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out she brushed her hand across his forehead and was meet with an intense heat.

"You have a temperature. How long have you been sick?" As she looked down at him.

"Woke up Saturday morning like this. What time is it? I got to get to work. Hang on how did you" but didn't get to finish the sentence as he started to cough again.

Brody stayed sitting on the bed as she holstered her weapon and pulled her phone out. Dialling Pride she waited till he picked up.

"It's me, I found him. As you can hear he's sick so if we have nothing on is it okay if I stop here and look after him. He's been ill since Saturday and the place looks like a bomb landed" as Brody waited for Pride to respond.

"Thanks just ring if anything comes in and I will" as she placed the phone back in her pocket.

"Right other than a cough and a temperature what else is wrong? As she rested her hand on his shoulder and felt him shiver.

"I feel like crap, I ache everywhere, I can't stop coughing, my nose had been driping like a tap and to top it off I have a beautiful women sitting on my bed and the place is a mess" as he tried to smile but needed to cough again.

"Right, I am going to go downstairs and see if I can get a bag to clean this mess up. Then we can find some medicine to bring that temperature down and something for that cough. After that we can sort out something to eat okay" as she rubbed her hand back and forth over his shoulder.

Standing up Brody bent down and picked up the 5 empty cups she could find then went to leave the room. Coming back in the kitchen she saw the state this room was in as well. Setting about cleaning up, she washed all the dishes before putting the kettle on and hunting round the cupboards. Finally she found a bag to take up and clean the mess up and a new box of tissues. Making 2 cups of coffee she carried them upstairs and set them on the night stand.

Stepping back to the bed she dug in her pocket and pulled out a crime scene glove. Bending down she started to pick up all the used tissues and put them in the bag. Checking round the other side of the bed she found more so cleared them all into the bag to. Now she gathered up all the dirty clothes and placed them all in the laundry hamper. At last the place was now clean so she just had a sick LaSalle to deal with now. Sitting back on the bed she rested her hand back on his shoulder and shook him a little. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked so sick and she felt so sorry for him as he lay there.

"Do you have anything in that we can give you to help make you feel better or shall I go to the store and buy some?" Hoping she didn't have to leave him.

"Nothing in here, I haven't been sick in a long time. I don't stock anything but I am sure a cuddle will make me feel better" as LaSalle looked up at Brody through his half closed eyes as another coughing fit took him.

"Okay I will leave your coffee here and go to the store. I will be back as soon as I can" as she waited for his coughing to subsided.

Leaving the room she went downstairs and opened the front door to leave. Listening to make sure LaSalle was okay she shut the door and went to the car to drive to the store. Driving to the store she thought about poor LaSalle being sick, he just wasn't himself. He had already made a pass at her twice in the space of an hour. He was normally a happy go lucky guy but he had never crossed the line before, she put it down to him being sick and left it at that.

Pulling in at the store she got out the car and went inside. Finding the medicine section she set about looking for the right medicine to help make LaSalle better. First she found cough mixture then cold medication. Next was something to bring his temperature down and some more tissues. Finally she found all the things she needed to help with his cold. Next she went and found some honey and lemons to make some tea. After that she went and got some pasta and cheese sauce and a few other bits to make something to eat when she got back.

After paying for everything she placed the bags in the car and drove back to LaSalle's house. Pulling up she got out and grabbed the bag before going in the house and putting the bags on the kitchen counter. Taking out all the medicine she set off back up the stairs and went back in LaSalle's room. Looking down at LaSalle she saw he had kicked all his blankets off and was lying in just a pair of boxer shorts.

Well that was a view she never expected to see. As he was lying on his front she could see the taut muscles of his back and legs and the tan lines on his arms where his t-shirt stopped. Wow was all she could think, he had an amazing body. Shaking her self out of her drooling session she set about getting the medicine out to give LaSalle. When she has it all ready she say on the bed and shook LaSalle by the arm. He stirred and started to cough again. As if by instinct she placed her hand on his back and started to rub up and down as he coughed. Finally his coughing stopped and he looked at her. She still had her hand resting on his back as he smiled at her. She smiled back and had to admit how cute he looked, even if it was only to herself.

"I need you to sit up, I have the medicine from the store so if you sit we can see if we can get you feeling a little better" as she removed her hand from his back.

"I feel better knowing you're here with me and taking care of me" as he rolled on to his back and started to sit up which caused another coughing fit.

Sitting up he brought his knees up to his chest and placed his arms across the top, resting his head on them as he coughed. Again Brody brought her hand up and rubbed his back as he coughed. When he finished coughing he brought his head up and waited a few seconds before letting his legs slide down the bed and his arms dropped to his side.

"Right come on let's get you tucked back in and take these" as one by one she passed him the various medication from the night stand.

One by one he took them then downed the remains of the coffee she had made him earlier. Looking over at her when he was done he smiled a little smile which started to bring out his dimples and leaned a little so his head rested on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and was just starting to enjoy the closeness when he started to shiver again. Brody felt him shiver and looked over at him. Why all of sudden did she have the urge to wrap her arms round him and hold him close to her. What was the matter with her? She had never felt like this for LaSalle, he was her partner for God sake. She looked at him and saw he was shivering as he lay his head on her shoulder.

"Come on you need to lie back down you're getting cold again. Let's get you tucked in and I will go make us something to eat" as she moved a little till he lifted his head up off her shoulder.

Slowly he moved down the bed till he was lying down. Walking round the bed Brody grabbed the mass of blankets and untangling them she placed them back over LaSalle one by one tucking him in when she was done. Bending over she ran her hand over his forehead again and felt he was still burning up. Hopefully the medicine would take effect soon and he would feel a little better. The next thing she knew she was bending down over him and brushing her lips across his forehead following the path her hand had just taken. Standing up she turned to leave and reality kicked back in and and she nearly ran from the room.

Looking back as she left the room she saw he was sleeping again so she closed the door over and stopped just outside the room. Leaning her back against the wall she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in then slowly realised it trying to ground herself. What the hell was happening? Was she sick? Had she lost all sense of right and wrong here. First she was rubbing his back, then she wanted to hold him in her arms and now she was kissing his forehead. She needed to leave, she needed to put some space between them. She needed to, she had no idea what she needed to do. Opening her eyes she looked back at the bedroom door and pictured the sleeping near naked very sick LaSalle.

Pushing back off the wall she made her way downstairs to make a start on her special Mac and cheese for lunch. She had to work out what her mind and body were telling her here. She was here to look after her sick partner, that was it, she was not her to take advantage of him in his weakened state. Standing at the kitchen counter she set about making lunch, making sure her mind didn't drift back to how soft LaSalle's skin felt under her fingers or how it felt to kiss his head.

When lunch was done she placed it in the oven to cook and made some coffee. She brought out the honey and lemon to make LaSalle some tea when lunch was ready. Picking her coffee up she went and stood at the bottom of the stairs listening for any sound but couldn't hear any. Opening the front door she wedged it open as she went and sat on the front porch to drink her coffee. She could still hear from where she was sitting if LaSalle needed her and she could get some air and clear her head as she drank her coffee.

When she left home that morning she hadn't expect to be sat mulling over her feelings for her partner. She was not going to deny he was a hell of a good looking guy, with his big blue eyes and well toned and muscled body. His charm and personality were wonderful and the southern drawl of his was enough to charm many a woman as she had seen first hand. She had vowed when she got here it was hands off anyone she worked with, been there done that one was enough for her to know how wrong it could go. Yet here she was having very personal thoughts about LaSalle, she knew she shouldn't be but every time she tried to change them to something else they drifted back to him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a thud from upstairs. Coming back inside she put her empty cup down and ran up the stairs 2 at a time. At the top of the stairs she was greeted with the sight of LaSalle standing propping the bathroom door open.

"You going in or out?" She asked seeing the beads of sweat on his chest and forehead.

"Out" as he opened his eyes to look at Brody standing next to him.

Stepping up beside him Brody slotted her arm round his waist and got him to stand. He placed his arm round her waist as he leaned a little towards her as he felt a little light headed.

"Back to bed with you come on" as she took a step forward towards his bedroom.

"Best offer I ever had" LaSalle said as they made their way to his bedroom.

When they finally made it back to his bed Brody turned them both so they had their backs to the bed. They both sat down and Brody let her arm fall from LaSalle's waist. Only problem was he kept a hold of her waist and had his head nestled in to her neck. Turning a little she tried to get him to lift his head so she could get him back in bed.

"LaSalle you need to get back in to bed, come on and lift up. I need to check on dinner so let's get you settled in bed and I can go get lunch" as she tried again to move away.

Finally she felt LaSalle lift his head and his arm dropped away from her waist. Moving she stood up and helped him shuffle back and bring his legs back on to the bed. Bring up one of the blankets she pulled it up over his waist. She didn't cover him over to much as he was still sweating.

"I will go get lunch and a cup of tea for you, I won't be long" as she went to turn and leave the room.

Leaving the room she made her way to the kitchen,closing the front door on the way and took the Mac and cheese out the oven. Putting it on the counter she dished it up on to the two plates she had out and went and made LaSalle a honey and lemon tea. Finding a tray she placed both meals and the tea on it and went back upstairs. Walking back in the bedroom she saw the sweat was still pouring out of LaSalle. Putting the tray on the floor out the way she made her way to the bathroom and found a flannel, running it under the tap she squeezed it out and went back into the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed she faced LaSalle and brought the flannel up to his face. Running it over his face she wiped away the sweat beads that had formed. Then bringing it down she ran it over his chest wiping it as she went. Finally she ran it over his back, coming to a stop with it at the back of his neck. Leaving the flannel resting on the back of his neck she looked at his face.

"How does that feel? Any better?" As she reached up and moved his sweat drenched hair off his forehead letting her fingers linger a little longer than needed.

"Better thanks" as he let out a sigh.

Getting off the bed she went and retrieved the plates of food and tea. She placed the tea on the nightstand and placed a plate on LaSalle's knee before sitting next to him on the bed with her plate.

"Eat, you will feel better after you have. When was the last time you actually had anything to eat anyway?" As she picked up her folk and started to eat.

"Is it bad I can't remember. This is really good by the way" as LaSalle tucked in to the plate of Mac and cheese.

They sat eating in silence, each keep sneaking a peek at the other when they weren't watching. When Brody was finished she got up and placed her plate back on the tray. Turing round she saw LaSalle had finished so reached across and went to take the plate. What she didn't see was the that now she didn't have her jacket on the blouse she had on dropped forward as she bent and gave LaSalle a very nice view of the top of her cleavage and the White lace bra she had on.

Picking the plate up she stood up and turned to place it with hers on the tray. When she came back around she saw LaSalle was watching her with a very dopey grin on his face. He still had very red rimmed bloodshot eyes but at least his coughing seemed to have eased up with the medicine. He seemed to have stopped sweating now so she went and kneeled on the bed to rest her hand on his forehead. As she placed her hand on his head she looked at him, he seemed to be a little better than he was and he didn't feel as warm. Removing her hand from his head she reached round and passed him the tea to drink. Once he took it she settled back on the bed next to him.

LaSalle sat drinking the tea as he watched Brody out the corner of his eye. He still felt like crap but he had to say that no matter how crap he felt he was having a much better day now she was here with him. The way she rubbed his back when he coughed or the way she felt to see how warm he was. He wasn't sure which was his highlight so far between the kiss on his forehead or the quick glimpse of her cleavage and bra. He would keep them memories stored away.

As he finished his tea he sat forward and went to place the cup on the nightstand but a coughing fit came out of nowhere and he dropped the cup on the floor. Brody shot up and rubbed his back as he tried to breath when he finally stopped coughing. She kept her hand on his back even when he had finished coughing. LaSalle turned and looked at Brody when he had finished coughing and felt her hand still resting on his back. Taking a huge chance he moved backwards and closer to Brody at the same time, finally coming to a stop when he was up against Brody's side. He looked at her and then before she could move he leaned in further and sent them both backwards to a half sitting position up against the pillows with his head resting against his shoulder. When he realized he had got away with it he quickly moved as close to her as he could and buried his face deeper in to her neck.

Brody was into much shock to move. He mind was screaming at her to pull away from LaSalle and get off the bed while the part of her that had decided to surface that morning when she arrived wanted more. Her body won over her mind as she felt her arm move up and snake its way around LaSalle's shoulder. When did her duties as nurse mean she could literally cuddle up to her sick partner?. God, how could something so wrong feel so right?. She felt LaSalle grow heavy against her side as he drifted off to sleep again. Now she was stuck, even if she wanted to pull away she would wake him up and he needed his sleep to get better.

Sod it, it was too late now and she knew it. She managed to toe her boots off without doing the zip down and let them thump to the floor. Turning a little she managed to get a look at the side of LaSalle's face as it was buried against her neck. She could feel his breath brush her skin and see his chest rise and fall against her side. She wriggled a little getting more comfortable and as she moved LaSalle moved even closer if that was possible. He turned completely on his side and brought his arm up and over Brody's waist resting his hand on her hip as he moved his head back a little and down so he was resting on her shoulder and chest now. Brody moved her arm up and round as she ran her fingers through his hair before she placed her hand back on his shoulder.

This was getting way past the boundaries of partnership. Who was she kidding as it was long past partners and bordering on intimate, especially where LaSalle had his hand at that moment in time. Looking over at LaSalle she saw how peaceful he looked sleeping so decide it was easier to join him instead of lying thinking how wrong this was. Closing her eyes she wondered what would happen when they woke and LaSalle actually realised how close they had gotten.

Waking a few hours later Brody rubbed her eyes with her left hand as her right arm was tapped under something. Blinking a few times she got her bearings and remembered where she was and more important who she was with. Looking down she saw LaSalle's head had now moved again and was resting smack bang on her right breast while his hand had somehow managed to move all the way from her hip up under her blouse and was now firmly cupping her left breast.

Brody tensed at the feel of where LaSalle's hand was. How come she hadn't felt him move his hand, especially to there? She had no idea what to do now, she was way past rationally trying to work out how they hell she let herself get in this position in the first place. She lay still and couldn't help it as her hand drifted back from LaSalle's shoulder and back to his neck where her fingers played with the hair there. If she stepped out of the partner box and looked at the man she was currently lying in a very intimate way with she could say she was enjoying every minute of it. She had to say waking up with a very attractive man getting very intimate with her body was very appealing. This was deep, very deep and unless she was very much mistaken it was getting deeper as she felt LaSalle shift against her and has hand moved just enough on her breast to send a jolt of pleasure right through her. She had no idea what he would do when he woke but she would find out soon enough because if he wasn't awake when she managed to gather herself together she was going to wake him.

LaSalle for his part in this was having a lot fun here. He had tried the subtle way but it hadn't work so when he woke he decided to push more. When he found she was happy to let him fall asleep cuddled up to her he knew he was wearing her down and he would come out on top, literally. When he woke in the same position from when he fell asleep he saw that Brody was asleep so decided to go for broke with his next moves. Moving his head he used her right breast as a pillow moving as slowly and gently as possible in case she woke. When his head was in place he moved his fingers off her hip and flicked at the hem of her blouse till it lifted and he could slot his hand under. He moved it quickly up and rested it over her left breast before he went for broke and cupped it. She felt so good in every way a women could feel, she was the perfect women for him and he was going to win her over.

He lay still once his head and hand were place and waited, he was either going to ended up with a broken hand, shot or the luckiest man alive. He felt Brody stir and move a little as she woke and started to realise the predicament she was in. He felt her tense when she felt his hand on her breast but then she slowly relaxed again. This was going better than he hoped, and when she moved her hand from his shoulder to his hair my Oohh my was this going well. He lay still a little longer letting her get in the rhythm of playing with his hair when he moved his hand a little on her breast making sure to catch her nipple as he did. He felt the sudden movement she made even if she hadn't actually move at all. He knew he had hit a nerve and she felt it to her core the way her skin rippled and her breath hitched ever so slightly. Now what to do? He knew he was pushing his luck now so he decided it was time to official wake up.

Brody felt LaSalle shift and stretch his body out but he didn't move his hand or his head at first. His head was the first to move as he kept it in place and looked up at Brody who he saw was very much awake and still had her hand in his hair stroking his neck. He gave her that smile of his that reached his eyes and gave off them full out dimples.

"Good afternoon LaSalle, how you feeling now? or more to the point what are you feeling now" as she nodded down to his hand currently still fixed to her left breast.

LaSalle followed her gaze as he looked at his hand through her blouse and then he slowly moved his hand making sure to keep as much contact as possible. He made sure to brush his fingers over every part and felt as her nipple started to harden as his fingers brushed over it. He watched as she shut her eyes at the contact and he saw a red blush creep up her cheeks as she knew he felt her nipple go hard at his touch. He made sure he dragged his fingers down her stomach and out from under her blouse as slowly as he could letting her feel his fingers on her skin. He enjoyed the fact he felt her skin ripple and move at his touch and the fact she had to close her eyes to suppress her emotions and let her eyes betray how much she enjoyed his touch.

When he removed his hand he waited for her to open her eyes and look at him again. When she did he saw for a brief second the look of desire cross her eyes before she put her guard up.

"I feel much better now thank you, especially with your hands still working their magic" as he moved his head a little causing friction on her breast but also her hand still in his hair.

Broody took a deep breath in and dragged her fingers down his scalp and neck before resting her hand back on the bed. This was not going how she planned at all, her body was working against her and was enjoying every little touch he gave her and she gave him. Looking at his watch she saw how late it was getting and how dark it was getting.

"LaSalle we have to move, Pride said he would swing by when he finished work and this is not something either of us want him to see is it?" As she ran her hand over LaSalle's back.

"Suppose your right" as he pushed up on his elbow and ended up in a coughing fit causing him to come crashing back down on her chest as he coughed.

Rubbing his back till he stopped she looked at him and realized how cold his skin felt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold? You need to keep warm come on let's you get you up and find something to warm you up" as she sat up making him sit up.

"You were keeping me warm" He said as he gave her a half smile.

Giving him one of them looks that made most men confess to murder she got of the bed and stood up over him. LaSalle sat up and swung his legs off the bed and stood up beside Brody. He felt a little wobble so he reached out and took Brody's hand to keep himself upright. Brody felt him slot his hand in hers and turned to look at him. She saw him wobble a little so she brought her other arm up to his side. Watching him till he got his feet again she stepped back a little. LaSalle looked himself over and then looked at Brody.

"I need a shower, I smell and could do with a change of clothes" as he looked between his boxers and Brody.

"Bathroom, where's you clean clothes?" As she stepped round the to chest of drawers and wardrobe.

"Top and bottom draw, tops are in the wardrobe" as he watched Brody started to open the top draw.

Trying not to show her embarrassment she reached in and pulled out a clean pair of boxer shorts then a pair of sweatpants from the bottom draw. Getting a top out she came back round the bed and taking his hand in hers again she lead him to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she placed everything out for him and then stepping away she went to let go of his hand but he held fast. Pulling her towards him he stopped when she was standing right in front of him and locking eyes with hers he leaned in and kisses her cheek before letting go of her hand and stepping away. Smiling at him she turned and left him to get washed, making sure she didn't shut the door incase he needed help.

Coming down into the kitchen Brody set about making coffee and seeing what was in for dinner. Finding the place just about empty she decided to send a text to Pride asking him to bring some take out with him when he called as the place was empty. She got a reply minutes later say yes and he would be half an hour. Once the coffee was done she went back upstairs and could hear the shower running. Getting the medicine from the bedroom she brought it to the lounge and set in on the table for when LaSalle came down. She heard the shower being shut off and a few minutes laster she heard the bathroom door shut. Coming to the bottom of the stairs she saw LaSalle put his foot on the top step to come down.

"Stay right there mister, do not move till I get there. I will not have you fall on my watch" as she ran up the stairs too stop at LaSalle's side.

They both slid there arms round each other's waists as they made their way down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they stayed together till they had entered the lounge and Brody had LaSalle sitting on the couch.

"Feet up, I will get you coffee then go get a blanket from the bed" as she helped him bring his legs up on the couch.

Leaving him on the couch she went and got the 2 cups of coffee and brought them through. Putting them on the table she went up and got a blanket off the bed. When she came in he had settled in to the corner of the couch and looked very comfortable. Taking the blanket she draped it over his legs and waist and tucked it round him. Yet again he got a lovely view down her top and couldn't help but smile. Seeing the smile she looked at him and stepped back.

"What have you got to smile about? You still look like crap and you have a wheezy chest from all that coughing" as she looked at him.

He did think of lying to her but decided the truth was best.

"Come here" as he got her to step forward. "Lean forward towards me" which she did. Using his eyes he looked from her face then down her blouse then back to her face.

Brody followed his gaze and then looked back at him yet again blushing.

"Well now you can say you have not only touched but seen as well" as she stood up ignoring the boyish grin on his face.

Picking up the coffee cups she passed him his and sat on the couch at his feet. Drinking their coffee she told him Pride was bringing dinner since his place was empty.

"Why didn't you call me when you first got sick? As you can see I would have been straight over and looked after you. You might have been feeling a lot better by now" as she put her empty cup on the table.

"I didn't want to bother you in case you were busy. At least you're here now so it's all good" as he wiggled his toes and they brushed her thighs.

"Get your medicine and you can feel a lot better sooner" as she gathered the medicine of the table and passed him bit by bit till he was done.

"If you don't mind me asking are you stopping here tonight? I might need help during the night when I start to cough or need the bathroom" he said giving her one of the smiles he was learning she couldn't say no to.

"If you want me to stay I will, just to be safe of course" as she smiled back at him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Brody got up putting her hand LaSalle's legs to keep him seated. Going to the door she opened it to find the whole team standing there. Pride stood at the front with a large bag of take out food while Loretta and Sebastian stood behind him.

"Where's the patient?" As they all stepped through the door.

Brody nodded to the lounge and followed behind as they entered. They all side hello to LaSalle who said hello to them all individually before a coughing fit took hold. Brody shot to his side as he sat forward coughing and she sat beside him rubbing his back. When he had finally stopped coughing they both looked up to see the 3 of them all watching them. As if synchronised they looked at each other and then back at their colleagues.

"What?" they both asked together.

The 3 of them shook their heads mumbling nothing and sitting down. Pride started to dish out the boxes in the bag and then the chopsticks to eat with. LaSalle looked at the chopsticks and back at Pride then at everyone else. Seeing the look on his face Brody got up and went in the kitchen, coming back with a fork which made LaSalle smile. Whilst everyone ate with the chopsticks LaSalle was very happy to have his fork. As they ate they talked about stuff in general and what a boring day they had both missed. A couple of times during the meal LaSalle broke out coughing and each time Brody was at his side rubbing his back. Loretta and Pride shared knowing looks between them while Sebastian was sat in his own world reading the words on his chopsticks.

When they had all finished Loretta excused herself to get something out her car while Pride offered to help Brody clear away the empty dinner boxes and make coffee for everyone. Loretta brought her bag in from the car and insisted on checking LaSalle over, especially with the cough he had. Once the boxes were cleared away Brody set about passing Pride cups to make coffee with as they waited for the coffee machine to start up.

"You and LaSalle doing okay? It tough looking after someone who's sick" Pride asked trying to sound friendly.

"We're good thanks, he's not a bad patient really. He does lay it on a little thick at times but so do all men when they're sick" Brody answered.

They coffee machine beeped when it was done and Brody set about pouring the coffee out, glad for a distracting from the conversation. When it was done she smiled at Pride who picked up 2 cups and followed Brody who had the other 3 in her hand. Coming in the lounge she went to put the coffees on the table but make a mistake of looking over at LaSalle before she did. Sitting with no top on she saw Loretta sat beside him with a stethoscope against his chest. Panic set in like she and never felt before.

Placing the cups down before she dropped them she turned to watch Loretta checking LaSalle over. After checking his chest she checked his mouth and throat and stood up. Brody looked at LaSalle who caught her eye and smiled.

"I take it it's nothing serious doc since you haven't called an ambulance." LaSalle asked trying to sound upbeat which caused a coughing fit.

Brody was at his side again as he sat coughing with her hand rubbing his back. Loretta put her things back in her bag and looked at the 2 agents sat on the couch.

"Well Christopher if you had have said you were sick when you actually became sick then maybe you wouldn't be as sick as you are now. I have to put this stuff in the car and you need a course of antibiotics cause that cold had settled on your chest making your cough worse. I will sort that out for you if you give me half an hour. You will find you cough more to start with them it will start to clear up. Stay warm and get plenty rest, other than that you should be fit again in a couple of days" Loretta said as she made her way to the door.

"Just great, sick and no work. What am I suppose to do?" LaSalle asked the room at large.

Brody wanted to reply but didn't say what she was thinking. She was still rubbing his back and she hadn't realised that somehow they seemed to have moved and were now shoulder to shoulder leaning on each other.

"Well since agent Brody seems to be doing such a fine job of looking after you as long as no cases come in she can stop here to help you out. I would say put a little space between you though, don't want you getting sick too agent Brody" Pride couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at his last remark.

LaSalle and Brody looked at each other then looked down and realised just how close they got. Both went a little red and it was Brody who shuffled away a little and removed her hand from LaSalle's back.

"Anyone for more coffee while we sit and wait for Loretta to get back?" Brody asked as she jumped up from the couch and gathered the empty cups up.

Sebastian declined as he said he was heading home to watch some program on TV.

"Sure, not in a hurry to go anywhere" Pride answered as he watched Brody leave the room.

"Right Christopher I am not blind or stupid so don't treat me like I am. I have seen the way you look at agent Brody and I have seen you too tonight. What's the deal there then?. I ask as not just your boss but also your friend" as Pride sat down and looked at LaSalle waiting for an answer.

Brody heard part of the conversation and now she was very intrigued by the reply LaSalle was about to give. Staying in the kitchen but by the doorway she tried to hear LaSalle's answer.

"King I honestly don't know. Today is a first for both of us and I have no idea if it will lead to anything. Yes you're right I have liked her for awhile now but due to her own keeping her distance rule and the fact I value her as not just a women but as my partner I haven't done anything. I can't answer something I don't know the answer to yet. If no cases come up and and she stays here till I go back to work then we may get a chance to discuss what is happening between us. All I can say is if anything does develop between us then we are mature enough to separate the work and pleasure bit and also to let you know first. That's the best answer I can give you at the minute" as LaSalle sat back and let himself flop into the couch cushions.

"Thank you for your honesty Christopher, it's means a lot. I hope this works which ever way you want it to and if it does then you can keep your promise to me. You know where to find me if you need me. Maybe we should let Brody come back in now even though she had probably heard some if not all of what we just said. You want to get her of me?" As both men started to laugh.

LaSalle went to stand up but started to cough which meant neither of them had to get Brody to come in as she was at his side in seconds. Rubbing his back as he coughed she sat till it eased up then sat as he leaned his head against her. Feeling the heat coming off his head as it touched hers she brought his hand up and touched his head.

"Your burning up again, let's get that medication and see if we can get it back down" as she got him to lift his head so she could get up.

Pride followed her into the kitchen and went for the coffee cups but stopped at the counter in front of her.

"You heard was Christopher had to say so now you know what he wants, the question is now what do you want agent Brody?. You also heard my thought on the matter so you know where I stand with it. The choice is now up to you what you do" as he picked up 2 cups and and left the kitchen.

Brody stood still gathering her thoughts, yes she knew what she wanted but would common sense stop her from getting it? Would the walls she had built up keep her from being happy?. Picking up the other cups of coffee she went in the lounge and placed them on the table as she pulled out the medication from her pocket. Sitting down she passed the tablets to LaSalle who shoved them in his mouth and swallowed before Brody could pass him his coffee. Taking the cup from her he took a drink then passed her back.

"Thanks, why is it so cold in here?" LaSalle asked Brody as he pulled his arms round himself to try to warm up.

"Well probably because you still have no top on and also because you're sick" as Brody replied standing up getting the blanket off the back of the couch.

"Sick, who's sick? I feel fine other than the fact it's cold in here" LaSalle managed to say even though his teeth were chattering.

"Sit back and we can get you wrapped up and comfortable till Loretta gets back. When she gets here you can take your antibiotics and go to bed okay" Brody told LaSalle as she covered him with the blanket and tucked him in.

"As long as you come with me" LaSalle asked as he closed his eyes.

Brody just hung her head and wouldn't look up at Pride who she could hear was laughing. When she finally did look up she took a quick peek at Pride to see what he was doing.

"Well if you didn't know what Christopher wanted before you do now. You do what you feel is best is for both of you. When Loretta gets back get him to bed and get some rest yourself, you may be in for long night" Pride told Brody as he watched her quirk her eyebrow.

Pride realised his mistake and started to laugh.

"I meant with him coughing nothing more" as he took a drink of his coffee.

Brody laughed as well and sat back at an angle looking over at LaSalle as he slept. She could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead again and starting to make there way down his face. She hoped Loretta was back soon as he needed to go to bed and stay warm. As if on cue there was a knock on the front door. Brody went to get up but Pride stopped her and went to answer it. Brody leaned over and started to wake LaSalle up as he needed to wake to take his antibiotics. He did stir a little but instead of waking he moved towards her on the couch and draped himself over her. Just then Pride and Loretta entered the room and looked over at the couple on the couch.

"Wasn't me, he did it when I tried to wake him up and this is what happened" as she tried to untangle herself from LaSalle's grip on her.

"Well at least he's comfortable" Loretta laughed as she stepped up to the couch and gave LaSalle a shake.

"Christopher wake up, I need you to take this before you go back to sleep" Loretta told a very groggie looking LaSalle as he sat up a little.

Passing him the tablet LaSalle put it in his mouth and swallowed then went to cuddle himself back up to Brody's side.

"Oh no you don't. Stay there for a minute and I will take you up to bed in a minute okay" as Brody got up and moved away for LaSalle.

"Can I talk to you both in the kitchen before you go please" as Brody looked between Pride and Loretta who both nodded.

They all picked their coffee cups and walked into the kitchen before taking a seat at the dining table.

"Thank you both for tonight, it's good to know LaSalle has friends like you to look out for him. Thank you Pride for giving the time off to take care of him, it's mean a lot especially now. As you have both seen things are getting a little more intimate between us. As LaSalle said to you he has no idea what will happen and neither do I as things stand but I am finally willing to let my guard down and try. I can't stay locked away and hide forever and LaSalle has been very patient with me. He can finally say that southern charm has won me over among other things. It's been a long time since I let anyone get close on any level so it's nice to have people I can talk to so thank you both" looking between both Loretta and Pride as she finished speaking.

Loretta was the first to move as she stood up from the table and came to stand beside Brody who had also stood up. Brody was surprised to find herself swept into a hug by the women who pat her on the back and said she was very welcome and if she was needed she just had to ring. Stepping away she moved so Pride could speak to Brody. As he stepped in front of her he held his hand out which Brody took and shook before she stepped forward and gave him a very brief hug and whispered thank you in his ear.

Both Pride and Loretta said their goodbyes and left leaving Brody standing with her back to the front door. After standing there for what seems like forever she pushed forward and started to walk into the kitchen. She tidy up and switched the light off before taking a slow walk in to the lounge. Looking down at a sleeping LaSalle as she entered she wasn't sure if she should leave him asleep there or try and wake him enough to get him to bed. Deciding bed was best she went and made the bed ready so when she finally got him there she could get him straight in.

When she came back in the lounge she saw he had moved in his sleep and was now half on his side and the blanket had slipped down to his waist. Sitting beside him she called his name a couple of times to see if he responded. When he stayed asleep she placed her hand on his bare chest and called his name again. When she didn't get an answer again she started to panic at the fact he wasn't responding. Leaning right up to him so her lips were practically touching his ear she used his first name.

"Chris wake up its bed time, I need you to wake up so you can help get upstairs" as she felt him move this time.

Sitting back she watched as he opened his eyes trying to focus on her face. Slowly he did and she saw as a smile spread across his face when he saw her.

"Hey you, you awake enough to help me get you to bed?" Brody asked as she put her hand out to LaSalle.

LaSalle took Brody's hand and squeezed it before she stood and tried to pull him to his feet. He did make it to his feet but was a little wobbly so Brody slotted her arm round his waist and he leaned against her. Walking to the door together she switched the light off and they slowly made their way up to bed. On arriving at the bedroom she turned and got LaSalle to sit on the bed which he did for all of ten seconds before flopping backwards. Shaking her head at him she went and got him to wriggle out of his sweatpants before throwing them on the bedroom floor. Getting him to move so she could get him in bed and tucked in she stood and watch as he closed his eyes again but then he opened them again and watched her.

Brody stood and looked at the bed and the man lying on it. Taking her jeans off she dropped them on top of her boots which were still on the floor. Walking round the bed she started to look through the draws till she finally found what she wanted. Coming back to the bed she sat down with her back to LaSalle. Taking the t-shirt she had found she slipped it on over her head before undoing the buttons on her blouse and shrugging it off. Then standing she slipped the boxer shorts on and stood to switch the light off. The light from the moon shine through the window and bathed the bed in a eerie white glow.

Climbing on to the bed Brody lay down and looked across at LaSalle who had his eyes closed again. Sitting up she slipped her bra off and put it on the floor before lifting the blankets and shuffling closer to LaSalle as she lay back down.

"LaSalle turn over and face out over so I can hold you while you sleep. It may help if you start coughing again" as she watched the words penetrate the haze of sleep and he did as she asked.

When he turned she scooted right up behind him and slotted her legs into his wrapping one arm over him and sliding the other under his neck to rest her hand on his chest. Holding him felt good and he must have agreed as he pushed back against her.

"Goodnight LaSalle, sleep tight" as she placed a kiss to his neck and closed her eyes.

LaSalle felt the kiss on his neck and even though he still felt ill he had a feeling that things were going to get a lot better from now on.

* * *

**AN2**\- **This** **was** **supposed** **to** **be** **a** **one** **shot** **but** **I** **have** **a** **feeling** **this** **will** **not** **be** **the** **end. **

**AN3- I looked this over and tried to find a split place but it wouldn't let me so I do apologise for it being so long.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brody was woke several times during the night due to LaSalle coughing. She did her best to help ease it but he just had to wait till it stopped itself. When the sun finally came up neither of them had had much sleep. Every time she seemed to fall asleep she was woke by another coughing fit. So this what it was like when you took care of not only someone sick but a man no less. Getting out of bed she got up and went to find the medication to give LaSalle to see if she could get his coughing to stop and the various other stuff she had bought him to help him feel better.

"LaSalle sit up you need to take this lot, maybe if you do we can get more than an hours sleep before you start coughing again" as she picked up the cough medicine first.

LaSalle sat up and started coughing again. When he finished she gave him the medicine and all the other stuff before passing him a drink. As he flopped back on the bed he started to cough again. She watched as his face went a deep shade of red and his breathing sounded shallow when he finished.

"Why does coughing so much hurt. Feels like I swallowed a bunch of glass shards" as he rolled on his side and tried to curl up in to a ball.

Looking down at him she couldn't help but feel so sorry for him. He looked so ill and helpless. Getting back up she went and made coffee and something to eat for them both before coming back to bed. If he needed to stay in bed all day then she was sure she could stay with him to look after him. When she got back into bed she gave him a little nudge and asked him to sit up. When he finally managed to sit up she passed him a bagel and his coffee before eating her bagel.

As she watched him swallow his bagel it looked like he was eating nails the way he winced as he ate. He finally gave up and pushed it away before drinking his coffee.

"Even coffee hurts" as he looked at her with big sad bloodshot eyes.

She had just finished eating when he said that. Finishing her coffee she slid back down the bed and turned to face him.

"Come here, let's see if a cuddle can make you feel better" as she opened her arms and watched as LaSalle moved across the bed and dived head first into her chest.

He wrapped one arm round her waist as he let the other lie on the bed between them. She wrapped her leg round him and pulled him closer so he was now flush up against her. He felt so warm and and cuddly and he was sick so she could stop that train of thought now. Looking down at him she saw he had his face buried deep in her chest between her breasts. He seemed to have fallen asleep again so she left him there. Settling her chin on his head she placed a kiss to his head and let herself fall asleep hoping they got at least a couple of hours before his cough kicked off again.

LaSalle woke and took a deep breath in. The smell of Brody's perfume surrounded him as he felt her arms round his chest and her leg over his holding him close. Before he fell asleep he had buried his face in to her chest just to see what she would do. When she kissed him on the head he finally knew he had won her over. He knew when he was better they would be having a lot of fun getting to know each other a lot better.

Moving a little he realized she was still asleep so he tried not to move to much and wake her. She had been up every time he had been and he was sure she has kept checking on him while he slept. Seeing her sleep she looked so beautiful, her face was so relaxed and carefree. There was no sign of the tough interrogator he first meet all them months ago when she face planted the guy into the table they were questioning. That memory made him smile as she seemed so different now. He had watched as she fought her way out of tough situations, dodge bullets and dived out the way of explosions. He had found himself falling for her the minute she questioned him when he first meet her about calling her ma'am.

He could feel the need to cough build but he held it off as long as he could knowing when he coughed she would wake. He didn't want to wake her but he couldn't hold it any longer and he coughed. Sure enough she moved to run her hand up and down his back as he used the hand between them to hold his mouth as he coughed.

"That's it get ready, you coming to my place since your place doesn't have a bath" as she pulled back and looked at him.

"Bath! What do I want a bath for?" As he moved back a little but not enough for her to have to let go of him.

"A bath helps me when I am sick and the fresh air may also help" as she went to move away and get up.

"No, I want to stay here in bed with you where it's warm and cosy and comfortable" as he moved to pull her back to him.

"Fine, but can we get up and go downstairs to the couch. At least we can watch TV and food is not as far away" as she yet again kissed his head.

Feeling her lips on his head he couldn't say no so nodded his head. She got out of bed wearing one of his t-shirts and not much else. He could just picture them long legs of hers wrapped round him as they ...and he started to cough. This sucked, he finally had her where he wanted her and he was too damn sick to do anything. She sat back down and rubbed his back as he sat up and coughed till he could hardly breath.

"Let's grab this, this and you and head down" as she picked up pillows, blankets and took LaSalle's hand Pulling him to his feet.

Making there way down slowly just in case LaSalle went wobbly again they finally reached the lounge. LaSalle dropped down to sitting before Brody had even put the blankets and pillows down. Placing the pillows in the right place she got him to sit back into the corner of the couch and covered him with a blanket.

Leaving him she switched the tv on and told him she was away to find food for them both. When she came back she and coffee and soup. Sitting next to him she passed him his soup and watched as he ate every now and again wincing as he swallowed. When he had finished she was pleased to see he had ate it all. She had not really bothered with heres but had at least had a few mouthfuls. Putting the bowls on the table she finished her coffee and lifting the blanket up she slid up against LaSalle's side.

When did it feel so right to be lying her up against LaSalle's side as he slept. Shaking her head she felt LaSalle move and wrap his arms round her as he made sure she wasn't getting up. As she looked up at the TV she felt herself yawn as she fell asleep lying content in LaSalle's arms.

LaSalle watched her as she fell asleep and he couldn't help but smile. She was in his arms for a change and not the other way round. He liked how she fitted her head under his chin and how she wrapped her fingers with his before she fell asleep. What was there not to like about her? She was after all perfect. He let his eyes drift shut and now it was his turn to kiss her head. They both fell asleep curled round each other on the couch till coughing woke them up. The problem was it was Brody who was coughing and not LaSalle.

"Hey you okay? That cough doesn't sound good" as they both sat up.

"Sure just a small tickle on my throat"as she shifted so she was facing him with her head on his chest.

"Don't we make a good pair, both sick now" as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"You sound a little better than before" Brody commented hearing his voice was a little stronger.

" I feel it, must be the good nurse I have had looking after me" LaSalle told Brody as he kissed her head.

"Let me get you medicine" as she went to stand from the couch.

Getting up she went in the kitchen and got all the medication form where she left it after breakfast before coming back to the lounge. Setting it all down she gave LaSalle what he needed then sat back down next to him.

"What about you? You need something for that cough before it gets worse" as he went to sit up and reach for it .

"I am fine, I don't need..." But was cut off by coughing.

"Sure you don't, here take it now" as he got the medicine and passed her it.

"Thanks" as she took some and put the bottle back on the table.

"We do make a good pair but not for being sick" as she climbed back on the couch.

"Since your sick now and I am still sick does that mean I finally get to do this" as he moved so his face was in front of hers. Lifting his hand up he ran it down her face and leant in to kiss her. The kiss was slow and sweet, everything a first kiss should be especially between sick people.

"Who gets to phone Pride and tell him we need more time off now so you can look after me" as Brody buried her head against his chest and coughed.

"Sorry for getting you sick, I never meant for this" as he rubbed her back.

"Can't be helped, at least I get to be sick with you so you can cuddle me now" as she closed her eyes.

"If you want cuddles I can do that and you don't even have to ask" as he cuddled her to his chest running his fingers through her hair.

As they lay together on the couch they seemed to take it in turns to cough with Brody's getting worse as LaSalle's seemed to get better. At one point they both drifted off to sleep waking when Brody had a major coughing fit.

"Since I am now the fittest out of us I can say bed now" as he got them both off the couch and aimed towards the stairs.

They climbed the stairs and LaSalle got Brody tucked up in bed before coming back down to grab the medicine and some coffee. He found some leftover soup from lunch and heated it before taking the whole lot up. Walking in to the bedroom he placed the meds on the nightstand and got Brody to sit up. Dishing them out to both of them he finished Brody's with cough medicine and his with his antibiotic.

They sat on the bed and shared the soup before drinking their coffee. They were still tired even after napping during the day so when they had finished their coffee LaSalle got back up and after locking up and switching the light off he returned to bed. Brody drifted over the bed and cuddled into him as she rested her head on his chest. LaSalle wrapped his arms round her before he placed a kiss to her head.

"Sorry again for getting you sick, if I had of known I would have kept my distance " as he placed more kisses to her hair.

"You weren't to know I would get sick as well. Let's get some sleep before one of us wakes coughing again" as she placed a kiss to his chest and closed her eyes.

LaSalle felt her fall asleep and was amazed his plan had worked. Far enough he didn't realise how sick he was and he sure as hell didn't mean to get her sick but nether the less it had work. After all these months of trying he finally had Meredith Brody in his arms and in his bed. If this was the result of getting sick then he should have faked being sick months ago.


End file.
